Deformable bearing supports are provided to dampen forces resulting from shocks, impacts, and vibrations attributable to rotating shafts. Bearing supports are usually designed to accommodate maximum attainable forces, necessitating higher expense for large capacity bearings, even though, for the vast majority of operating conditions, more compliant bearings are satisfactory. Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved bearing support.